ben10xtremefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle of the Evil Sentients
A new with Unleashed Battle Force, but this crossover with Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Fred 40. Both Bens and Fred it find the still crosstime, at Ultimate Mirage Mewtwo to killed the sentients ultimate form. Hypnosis When it teleports into Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Fred 40 crosstime. BTUA Ben: You cannot already. Fred: Ben? Another Ben: What? Fred: We can stop them. Ultimate Mirage Mewtwo: (flew down) That's your best shot? I didn't feel a thing. BTUA Ben: (scrolling through with Ultimatrix) It got idea, Heroes United transform! (slapped and transformation of Heroes United into Humungousaur) Rarr! Fred: Your crazy. Why would you want to absorb two gods? (transformed) Mountain Dust! Ben still transformed. Fred (as Mountain Dust): What's going on? Technoshock (Unleashed Battle Force): I am Zekrom, we still formation, we can scanned. Fred (as Mountain Dust): Yeah. (scans Technoshock) Ultimate Mirage Mewtwo: I'm going to have to kill him. I hate killing, really I do, but Kcaj has gone far enough. It's time to take him out with all necacary force. Technoshock (Unleashed Battle Force, full crosstime): I need to find the Gem of Water, and I think I know where to go. Now, to finish you off. Ultimate Mirage Mewtwo: It want power of Gem me, we defeating for now. Technoshock (Unleashed Battle Force, full): I think that it's past your bed time little boy. Ultimate Mirage Mewtwo using the Elemental blast at Mountain Dust, Technoshock at full using Protect and Humungousaur falls to ground. Technoshock (Unleashed Battle Force, full): It made cannot elemental blast by lasers. His a Gwen appears. 'ELITE System's Computer Virus' Perodua Viva EZi (ELITE Absorb): And... done. Beat it. How long did it take? Red Tornado: Yes, my son broke a world record. Yes I'm sure. Five minutes. In an hour? Okay. Perodua Viva EZi (ELITE Absorb): Wait, mom trained me to do this. Red Tornado: Forever. Perodua Viva EZi (ELITE Absorb, full crosstime): Red Tornado, these cannot stopped me, we cannot- His glowed pink beginning. Perodua Viva EZi (ELITE Absorb, full mana crosstime): Cool. Red Tornado: Your good for a starter. Perodua Viva EZi (ELITE Absorb, full mana crossover): Now, I shall get my revenge. Fouseon Elemential Palapos! He's teleported them. Perodua Viva ELITE (ELITE Absorb, full crosstime, walking in): It good charged more. 'Bellwood' Alza EZi teleported appears Ultimate Mirage Mewtwo: Anodite. Technoshock (Unleashed Battle Force, full): It better charge. Fred: That's because, Humungousaur. Humungousaur (Heroes United, Ultimate Alien): Where were we? Oh yes, I was about to kill you. Perodua Viva EZi (ELITE Absorb, full mana crosstime): That's not normal. Ultimate Mirage Mewtwo: (grabs and absorb the Mana Anodite powers, and all powers begin) Yes! Perodua Viva EZi (ELITE Absorb, full mana crossover): No way. (grabs the bigger Truck can strength) Fred: I want to fight someone that's a challange. Wait! Supertrix can you teleport me to an alternate dimention! (tries to transformation) It cannot alien hologram. Humungousaur (Heroes United, Ultimate Alien): (slapped) It cannot we able Ultimatrix's Disable Mode! Technoshock (Unleashed Battle Force, full): We cannot fly. Ultimate Mirage Mewtwo: (shot mana him) All using Ultimatrix powers. His All: Yes! Fred: Ready with a Fusion Dance. Humungousaur (Heroes United, Ultimate Alien): Ready. Technoshock, Fred, and Humungousaur to the Fusion Dance into Sleathing Wind Sleathing Wind: This is new. 'ELITE System's Computer Virus' Red Tornado: OK, we were after we proved our point. Which we did. Perodua Viva ELITE (ELITE Absorb, full crossover): Destroyer of worlds, taker of lives, crusher of....everything else! (put it keyboard, and using the Sleathing Wind) Sleathing Wind can ehnanced with Fred, Technoshock, and Humungousaur at the Fusion Dance. Perodua Viva ELITE (ELITE Absorb, full crossover): What's going on cannot formation other himself, we cannot selitang. Red Tornado: Now a choice. Perodua Viva ELITE (ELITE Absorb, full crossover): Nope them, believing the anymore. To be completed...